


Can You Feel Me, Alec?

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Stakeout, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill calls Alec while he's on a stakeout after having an interesting dream.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Can You Feel Me, Alec?

Alec sighed as paced in front of the window, running his fingers through his hair, already messy from the past couple hours. The hotel room was large and clean, two beds on either side of the room and a bathroom. The window offered a clear view of the building across the street, an abandoned warehouse that was supposedly the headquarters for a drug ring. Alec and Miller had been assigned to stake the place out for the past two nights, to get a possible glimpse of a trade going down between the suspects. Proof would lead to a solid arrest and get the bastards off the streets before they hurt somebody.

Alec raised the binoculars to his eyes again, focusing on the warehouse. It was dark and looked completely empty, but Alec knew looks were deceiving. He lowered the binoculars again, letting them hang from his neck, the string cutting into his skin. He rubbed the spot back there irritably. Behind him, in the bed closest to the door, Miller snored softly. She’d been asleep for the past two hours while Alec stood watch. He checked his watch and saw it was almost three thirty in the morning. He was tired but didn’t want to disrupt Miller’s sleep yet. 

‘I’ll let her take over at four,’ Alec thought to himself. ‘I can hold out a little longer.’

He started to raise the binoculars to his eyes again when his phone, charging on the side table beside the bed, lit up. Someone was trying to call him. Alec sat down on the bed and picked up the device, squinting against the brightness of the screen to read the name. It was Bill. Alec arched an eyebrow. What was Bill doing awake and calling him this late? Alec looked over his shoulder at Miller before finally answering.

“Hello?” Alec asked. “Bill?”

“Hey,” Bill replied. He sounded like he was out of breath. 

“Are you okay, love?” Alec asked, concerned. “You sound out of breath.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bill promised. “I just, I woke up and I missed you. I wasn’t sure whether I should call because I didn’t want to interrupt anything but…” He trailed off.

Alec smiled. “It’s okay, love. To be honest I’m glad you called. It’s pretty boring here. I’m convinced that the tip we received about this place might have been a lie.”

“Why?” Bill asked.

“Because so far Miller and I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary,” Alec replied. 

“How is Ellie, by the way?” Bill asked.

Alec looked over at her again. She was still asleep as far as he could tell. 

“Sleeping,” he told Bill. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Bill asked. 

“I’m on watch,” Alec replied. He rubbed his eyes. “I’ll switch out with her at four.”

Bill hummed in reply. Alec could hear his breathing, the sound of him shifting around on their bed. His husband was never awake this late unless he was working overnight or something was troubling him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Bill?” Alec asked, his voice quiet. “It’s not like you to be awake this late, even when I’m not there.”

“I know,” Bill said. “It’s just that...I was dreaming and kinda woke up.”

“Was it a bad dream?” Alec asked, concerned. “You hardly ever have those.”

“No, it was quite the opposite, in fact,” Bill replied. “It was about you. And it was very...intense.”

That sent a warm tingle through Alec’s blood and a shiver down his spine. He cleared his throat a little and licked his lips.

“Do you want to know what it was?” Bill asked, a smirk in his teasing voice. 

Alec licked his lips again, his mouth feeling dry. He looked over his shoulder at Miller again. She was still breathing slowly and steadily. Still asleep, Alec decided. He set the binoculars onto the side table.

“What happened in the dream, love?” he asked Bill, keeping his voice low.

“I was in bed, waiting for you to come upstairs, but you were taking too long,” Bill explained, his voice husky. “I went downstairs and found you in the kitchen, standing at the table, going over paperwork. I walked up behind you and put my hands on your hips, then wrapped my arms fully around your waist.”

Alec bit his lip. He could feel heat starting to pool in his lower belly, rushing steadily south. He shifted on the bed, tightening his grip on the phone. 

“You want me to keep going?” Bill asked. “It gets better. I promise.”

“Y-yeah,” Alec replied. “Keep going. Please.”

Bill chuckled. “I pressed myself against your back and started kissing your shoulders through your sweater. You shifted and laughed, trying to shake me off. I grabbed your arms and made you lower the papers you were holding. I was hard and you could feel how hard I was. You pushed your perfect ass back against me and looked over your shoulder at me, a devilish glint in your eyes, a smirk on your lips.”

Alec dug his nails into his thigh, biting his lip to suppress a moan. His cock was half-hard, a bulge forming in his slacks. Bill’s voice was rich and edged with lust as he continued.

“I unbuckled your belt and pulled down your slacks, then your underwear. You were already so hard for me. I took you in my hand as you pulled your sweater over your head. You whimpered as I pressed myself even closer, kissing your neck, your shoulders.”

Alec whimpered even though he tried to hold it back. His nails dug deeper into his thigh, sending little pinpricks of pain through him that only added to his arousal. He was fully hard now, a wet spot forming on his trousers. 

“Are you hard, Alec?” Bill asked.

“Yes,” Alec replied. “I’m hard.”

“So am I,” Bill replied. “I’ve been hard since I woke up, aching for you.”

Alec groaned, clenching his fist against his thigh. “Masters, please.”

“Touch yourself, Alec,” Bill ordered. “Just through your clothes though.”

Alec obeyed, biting his lip harder to suppress a moan as he cupped himself through his trousers. His toes curled slightly inside his shoes.

“Keep going, Masters,” Alec said as he palmed himself. “What happened next?”

Bill chuckled. “I placed one hand in the middle of your back and guided you to bend over. I pressed against you again, kissing the nape of your neck, nibbling your ear. You were making the most perfect noises. You always do. I cupped your ass in my hands and kneaded it, spreading you open. You’re always so tight, Alec. Even in my dreams.”

Alec’s heart was racing, his skin feeling flushed and sweaty. He needed to be more comfortable. He toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, bringing his legs up onto the bed, stretching out, his back against the headboard. He continued to stroke himself through his trousers but it wasn’t enough.

“Touch yourself, Alec,” Bill commanded. “Take your cock out and stroke it.”

“But-but,” Alec stuttered. His eyes flickered toward Miller. 

“I know,” Bill purred. “You’ll just have to try and be quiet, won’t you, love?”

Alec whined, at war with himself before he finally gave into the lust and desire coursing through his body. He slowly undid his belt and the button and zipper on his slacks, but didn’t take them all the way off. Instead he slipped his hand inside his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock, smearing around the precome oozing at the tip with his thumb. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

“What-” He swallowed. “What did you do next?”

He could hear how rough Bill’s breathing was getting. Bill groaned and Alec heard him move around on the bed.

“I ran my hands up and down your ribs, to your chest. Your nipples were already hard and I pinched them, then licked my fingers and touched them again. You whined and bucked against me. I kissed up and down you back, scraped my teeth across that sensitive area between your shoulder blades.”

Alec shivered. He knew exactly the spot Bill was talking about, and felt like he could feel Bill’s teeth there in person, scraping across the tender skin. He could hear the rustling of fabric and groaned a little too loudly at the mental image of Bill jerking himself off.

“I got down on my knees behind you and spread your ass open. Your perfect hole quivered when I touched it and I started…” Bill’s breath caught as he moaned. “Fuck, I started eating you out.”

Alec moaned, his cock throbbing in his hand, his balls aching. Bill had such a talented tongue and always ate him out with such enthusiasm. Alec wanted nothing more than to feel his husband’s warm, wet tongue on his hole. He slipped his slacks and underwear down his thighs, his cock bobbing in the cool hotel air, making him hiss. Alec kicked the clothes all the way off and sucked two fingers into his mouth, making sure they were both thoroughly wet before trailing them down his body, opening his shirt, pinching and scratching across his nipples before he reached his hole. 

“Bill,” Alec moaned as he inserted one finger into his hole. “Fuck, Bill, please.”

“What are you doing, Alec?” Bill asked. “What are you doing to yourself?”

“I’ve got one finger up my arse,” Alec replied breathily. He gritted his teeth against another moan. “Make that two, and I’m stroking my cock at the same time.”

“Fuck,” Bill groaned. 

“Did you fuck me?” Alec asked, thrusting down onto his own fingers. “In the dream, did you fuck me?”

“I wanted to,” Bill confessed. “Fucking Christ, it felt so real. My tongue in your hole, making you scream, your toes curling and your nails digging into the table. But then you came and I woke up. I was so hard and I wanted to go back to sleep, see if I could dream again.” He moaned and Alec imagined his husband in their bed, stroking himself. “But I wanted you. I wanted to hear your voice for real.”

“What did you want to do to me, Bill?” Alec asked. 

“I wanted to fuck you,” Bill growled lowly. “I wanted to keep you bent over that table and sink my cock into your ass after I’d opened you up with just my tongue. I wanted to press myself against your back, my nose buried in your hair as I fucked you right there in our kitchen. You’d whimper and whine but you’d still take it, wouldn’t you?”

Alec keened as dribbles of precome oozed down his cock. He crooked his fingers inside his hole and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he hit his sweet spot. Bill laughed darkly.

“You love it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” he growled. “I bet you’d love it if I made my dream a reality. You want me to bend you over the table and fuck you? God, if that dream had continued, oh the things I want to do to you, Alec.”

Alec’s own breathing was getting rough and choppy as he fucked his fist and thrust down onto his fingers at the same time, keeping the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“What else do you want to do to me?” he asked. “I’m so close, Masters.”

“If the dream hadn’t stopped, I would’ve tangled my hand in your hair,” Bill panted. “Pressing your face against the table while you looked back at me, begging me to go harder.”

Alec sobbed as he nudged his prostate once more and came with a muffled, strangled cry, quickly the end of his tie between his teeth to stem the sound. His body spasmed as his cock spurted thick, warm ropes of come over his fist and onto his belly, his hole clenching around his fingers, though he wished it was Bill’s cock. Alec heard Bill cry out as well and imagined his husband slumped against the mattress, hand wrapped around his softening cock, come all over his hand.

Alec whimpered a little as he withdrew his fingers from his hole and let go of his cock, wiping his hand on the sheets. His shirt was open and he spat out his tie, letting it hang against his bare chest. He felt tired and relaxed, glancing over at the clock. It was already four thirty in the morning. He yawned and Bill chuckled.

“Wear you out, did I?” he asked.

“It’s four in the bloody morning,” Alec replied. “I’ve just had the greatest phone sex I’ve ever had. Of course I’m tired.”  
Bill laughed. “Get some sleep, love.” His voice turned hopeful. “You’re coming home tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied. “I promise.” He yawned again. “Goodnight, Bill. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alec,” Bill returned. “Goodnight.”

He hung up and Alec sighed, stretching his arms over his head before setting his phone back down on the nightstand. He picked up his underwear from the floor and pulled them on, then donned a shirt of Bill’s he always took with him on stakeouts. It helped him sleep better. 

“Miller, wake up, it’s your-” Alec stopped mid sentence.

Miller’s bed was empty and he could light coming from the bathroom. Mortification rippled through Alec’s body and his whole face heated up. Had Miller heard him and Bill having phone sex? Had she heard him jerk off? Alec quickly pulled the covers over himself and rolled over onto his side, his back to Miller. He heard the bedroom door open and quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

‘Maybe she didn’t hear us,’ he thought hopefully.

The next day, it turned out that they tip they’d received about the warehouse had indeed been a lie. 

“Figures,” Alec muttered as Miller drove him home. “I knew it was a waste of bloody time.”

Miller nodded but said nothing. She hadn’t said much since they’d left the hotel. Alec didn’t have the guts to ask her about last night. He was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway. They reached his house and Miller stopped in the driveway. Bill’s car was still there.

“Thanks for the lift, Miller,” Alec said. “See you later, yeah?”

“Sure,” Miller replied.

Alec started to get out of the car when she spoke again, quietly. He turned to look at her.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

She didn’t answer at first but her shoulders were shaking and she gripped the steering wheel tight in her hands. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started to say something but was cut off by Miller bursting into laughter.

“The stakeout wasn’t a complete waste of time,” she cackled. “Not for one of us anyway.” She wiped her eyes. “Word of advice, phone sex works better on speaker.”

Alec blushed red as a stoplight as Miller continued to laugh. He reached for the door handle and quickly exited the car. 

“Shut up,” he muttered.

He could hear her laughing until he reached the front porch and opened the door, entering the house quickly. Bill was waiting for him in the kitchen, sipping freshly brewed coffee. He smiled when he saw Alec and set the mug down. 

“There you are,” he said. “Welcome home.”

He opened his arms and Alec smiled back, hugging him before they kissed, deeply but tenderly. Bill stroked Alec’s face when they pulled apart for air.

“I missed you,” Bill murmured softly. 

“I missed you too,” Alec replied.

They kissed again and Bill looked out the window, suddenly looking puzzled.

“What’s Ellie laughing at out there in the car?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” Alec replied a little too quickly. “Maybe something on the radio.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do we have any tea left?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Bill said, looking confused at Alec’s evasiveness.

While his husband busied himself at the kettle, Alec glanced out the window again. Miller was gone.

‘She’s never going to let me live this down,’ he thought.


End file.
